


Open the Door and Let Her In

by Sadbhyl



Series: Smith & Harkness [1]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack meets a fellow traveller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open the Door and Let Her In

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally written waaaay back when, starting in May of 2006, shortly after School Reunion aired and a few months before the premiere of Torchwood, when the Sarah Jane Adventures were barely an idea. Which explains some of the poor characterization in the early chapters, especially Ianto. I struggled with the idea of revising to fit canon, but decided to leave it as an archive. Everything's pretty much Jossed, but have fun with it anyway.

Jack Harkness studied the petite woman waiting in the lobby from four different angles on the monitors in the office. She looked to be middle aged but not unattractive, with a youthful spirit and a glint of curiosity in her eyes that showed even through the low quality video. “Are you sure about her credentials?” he asked his companion.

Gwen just shrugged, turning her monitor so he could see for himself. “I double checked them. They’re legitimate, all right. Issued by Lethbridge-Stewart and authorized by the Queen herself. They’re almost thirty years old, but they were never rescinded.”

Jack looked over the data on the screen, his eyes zeroing in on the clearance rating. “Damn. She’s got even better access than I do.”

“That’s the highest UNIT has access to, that is. Hell, she’s higher rated than most of the Cabinet. I don’t know who she is now, but she was somebody important once.”

“Who’s this John Smith she’s connected with?” Jack asked, pointing at the screen.

“Dunno.” Gwen’s large eyes narrowed in frustration. “Worked with UNIT back in the day. He disappeared a while back and there’s no mention of him since.”

Jack’s eyes shifted back to the woman on the monitor. “Sounds like a puzzle to me.”

Gwen leaned back in her chair, resignation shifting her expression. “Yeah.”

Jack grinned. “I like puzzles.”

“You’re daft, you are.” Gwen sighed and turned back to her computer. “Get on with you, then. Go see what this Sarah Jane Smith wants with us.”


End file.
